


Something Exotic

by RainbowTrout1998



Series: Durians are Evil [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Anaphylaxis, Anxiety, Coming Out, Headaches & Migraines, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Love, M/M, Smelly fruits are evil, Vomiting, durians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowTrout1998/pseuds/RainbowTrout1998
Summary: “It’s a durian.”Everyone turned to look at Cruz in shock, who spread his arms, phone still in hand, “What? I googled it.”He turned his phone around and Herrmann leant in to read the result, “Smelly but nutritious? Five bucks to whoever eats it first.”Mouch shook his head, “I’m not eating that.”Much of 51 seemed to be in agreeance. But Casey, on a high from the good mood around him, pulled the plate towards him.“Seriously, Captain?”Casey shrugged, beaming around him and focusing on Severide, “How bad can it be?”





	1. Durians

“You see? That’s all that matters. Family.” Herrmann announced as they filed out of the rigs, “That’s what’s most important…”

There were murmurs of agreement as everyone took their place in the common room. The fire itself hadn’t been particularly memorable. The building – housing a small Asian grocery – was bound to be condemned by the city, but that was something the firefighters saw on a near-daily basis. Sure, there had been some exotic and interesting groceries on the shelves, but it was hardly the focus as victims were pulled from the blaze.

But the one thing that _was_ memorable, was the reactions of the sweet Chinese family who had owned the store. They had recently migrated to the states and opened the store as a family business, everyone from the elderly grandparents to the young kids working in it. As soon as the final victim was out, the family started hugging the exhausted firefighters, thankful that no one had harmed. They went as far as helping their customers getting back home, embracing them as their own. It had been humbling to see, especially when so many victims were frantic about their belongings.

It had put everyone in a good mood as they left the scene and headed back to the house. Casey and Severide had the radios open as the they bantered between the rigs. It was just like old times… simpler times.

So as the makeshift family took their places, they kept the conversation open to each other, Mouch discussing what was on the TV with Cruz and Otis, Herrmann entertaining with stories of Anabelle’s recent adventure into ballet lessons (complete with demonstrations, which had involved the breakage of more than a few plates), Casey was throwing out crossword clues. Even Boden joined at some point, still filling out paperwork, but in the presence of family.

Of course, things at Firehouse 51 were rarely that simple.

Ambulance had just been called out when the children from the fire tore into the house. The girl ran over to Casey, flinging her arms around him and talking to him in broken – and strained – English. It was clear she didn’t really know what she was saying, that she’d learnt a sentence to communicate with Casey, but that only made the moment sweeter. Casey shot a smile to Severide, who grinned back.

Then the parents walked in, each carrying a large plate. They grinned at the firefighters, and Boden rose to try to speak to them.

Severide watched Casey holding the girl, interacting with her even though she couldn’t speak to him. His blue eyes were so full of joy that Severide’s heart warmed. The sight filled him with overwhelming love and desire, desire to start a life with the man he loved so much.

Boden thanked the parents, taking the plates. He hadn’t managed to have much of a conversation with them, but he’d understood that the plates were full of fruits for the firefighters to try.

The family spoke once again – not that anyone could understand them – and the father barked an order to the kids. The girl once again hugged Casey – gaining an adoring expression from Severide, which prompted Casey to poke his tongue out – and they were on their way.

They took a moment to admire the fruits – nicely chopped up and prepared. There were a few that Cruz was able to identify – star fruit and a lychee, though he wouldn’t admit exactly _how_ he could identify them – but everything else was fairly foreign.

As soon as they took of the wrapping, though, the smell that hit the common room was shocking.

“Sweet mother of – what is that?” asked Herrmann, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

They looked at the plate – but all the fruit looked fresh. In fact, they were confident it was fresh. Otis had the courage to lean forwards and sniff the plate, grimacing and pointing to a long, yellow fruit, “It’s that. The slug thing.”

Herrmann sniffed again, frowning in distaste at the slug-thing, “It smells like old socks.”

“It’s a durian.”

Everyone turned to look at Cruz in shock, who spread his arms, phone still in hand, “What? I googled it.”

He turned his phone around and Herrmann leant in to read the result, “Smelly but nutritious? Five bucks to whoever eats it first.”

Mouch shook his head, “I’m not eating that.”

Much of 51 seemed to be in agreeance. But Casey, on a high from the good mood around him, pulled the plate towards him.

“Seriously, Captain?”

Casey shrugged, beaming around him and focusing on Severide, “How bad can it be?”

Severide smiled, grimacing jokingly and winking at Casey. He loved seeing his boyfriend smile, loved seeing his eyes light up. Any instance where Casey was happy, he was also insanely happy. And Casey’s happiness was increasing more and more the longer they were together – something that made all the trying times worth it.

Hermann gestured to the piece of fruit, “Alright, Captain. Five bucks from everyone if you eat a whole… slug.”

Severide raised an eyebrow, “Five bucks? Herrmann, it better be more like twenty.”

Casey gave him a look, _don’t give us away,_ but Severide was confident that no one had even come close to reading into their relationship. In honesty, they both _wanted_ to come out to the firehouse, but they knew what impact it could have on their jobs. Both were officers – their decisions were ones that could impact all their men. They had a plan – be in a relationship long enough that we can prove it’s not a problem. The only issue was _how long_ was long enough? They didn’t want to lose everything. As soon as one of them thought it was a good idea, the other would dispel it. Then it would happen vice versa… there was no winning.

Herrmann spluttered something about twenty being too much, so they all settled on ten. Casey was handed a fork and he grimaced as he stabbed one of the pieces of durian.

Everyone watched as Casey slowly put the thing into his mouth, swallowing it and frowning.

“S’weird. Lots of flavours…”

His speech was slightly slurred, and Casey trailed off, frowning harder. He licked his lips, they felt like they were tingling, and he couldn’t explain it. His throat had also started burning.

He took a breath, but felt it catch in his throat. Dropping the fork, he heard it clatter to the plate, but in honesty he was reeling with dizziness.

“Captain, you have to eat the whole thing…”

But Herrman’s words faded into the distance as Casey struggled to draw another breath. Something was wrong. His throat was tightening even more, and pain was spreading through his gut.

He drew another breath, conscious that there was a wheeze, and everyone was looking at him in confusion, but found he couldn’t get the air into his lungs. Panic set in as they started burning, and Casey desperately clutched at the side of the table, head dropping as he tried to heave another breath.

By now, everyone was staring at him in confusion. Casey heaved another breath, almost choking on it.

Herrmann frowned, “C’mon, Casey. It’s not that bad.”

But Casey only heaved another breath, closing his eyes tightly in distress. Severide was starting to get the sinking feeling that something was _actually_ wrong, but he had no idea why his boyfriend was acting like this.

Otis leaned over, clapping Casey on the shoulder, “Okay, we get it, Captain. The fruit smells bad. Haha.”

Casey opened his eyes, staring up at him torment. He tried to heave in another breath, but Otis could see he was struggling.

“Captain?”

Using the fading strength he had, Casey tried to pull himself up, out of the slouched position he’d fallen into. He could deal with the pain in his stomach. If he could just breathe it would all be okay. But he only managed to stand for a moment before he was falling. 51 watched in horror as their truck captain fell to the ground, curling onto his side.

Casey’s breathing hadn’t improved, and now, given that he was laying on the floor, they realised something was seriously wrong with their brother. Severide was the first to drop to Casey’s side, quickly putting a hand on his shoulder, “Matt? What’s wrong?”

His mouth was hanging open as he desperately tried to heave in oxygen to his starved lungs. He gaped at Severide, another painful wheeze filling the air.

“Can’ – brea- “

Severide looked around him with wide eyes. Where were the damn paramedics when they needed them? Suddenly, the others were yelling at Casey again, and Severide looked back down to see Casey’s eyes had drifted shut again. His hand shot to his sternum, hating that he had to cause his boyfriend pain, and rubbed it hard.

“Nah, Casey. Open your eyes.”

Casey moaned, still heaving. His eyes slowly opened, but it was clear he was barely aware of his surrounds, “Hurts…”

Severide’s stomach plunged. He felt like he’d been covered in ice. Casey didn’t say that. Casey didn’t ever say he was in pain.

“Case… Matt. C’mon, Matty…”

No one reacted to Severide’s pet name, all far too concerned for their truck captain. Suddenly, Stella had skidded to a halt next to Severide, and was kneeling over Casey, the spare jump bag in hand. Severide felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. He resisted the urge to punch whoever was touching him, wanting to get back to Casey.

But he still trusted Stella and she was tender as she leant over Casey, taking one wrist in her hand and counting his pulse, “Weak and rapid.”

Severide felt his heart sink, what was wrong with Matt? He’d been fine only moments ago…

Stella leant over him again, trying to rouse him, “Captain? Casey?”

Matt groaned and tried to open his eyes, which had started streaming. He weakly brought a hand up to his collar, pulling at it, slurring weakly, “Durr..an…”

And then it clicked for Severide.

“He’s in anaphylactic shock!”

Stella was quick to react, immediately digging through the jump bag. As she did, she glanced back over her shoulder, “Someone radio main!”

Severide remained frozen, watching as Stella _finally_ uncapped an EpiPen and dug it into Casey’s thigh. There must have been immediate relief, because Casey stopped struggling and heaved in a breath. He also started coughing, roughly sicking up the contents of his stomach as he writhed on the floor.

Severide was by his side again, helping support him and tenderly rubbing his back. He could hear Herrmann frantically speaking to 61 – who were luckily on their way back to the firehouse – and he allowed himself to relax momentarily.

Exhaustedly, Casey dropped his head back to the floor – narrowly missing his own puke – and whined pitifully. Severide quickly ran a hand through his hair, hoping to be of _some_ reassurance. Casey’s eyes were drifting closed again, and Stella leant over him, loudly telling him to stay awake.

Severide was trembling and pale, looking at Casey’s features. He could tell his boyfriend was losing touch with reality, and his heart seized as Casey once again started heaving.

Stella cursed, leaning back over Casey and rubbing his sternum. Casey looked up with pleading eyes, trying to bat her hand away as he continued to heave.

“Sorry, Captain. Just hang on…”

Stella was looking to the bag, but Severide had already found her goal. Quickly, he handed her the second EpiPen and she uncapped it, also plunging it into Casey’s thigh. Casey moaned at the pressure and pain this time, something Severide felt almost relieved at. Adrenaline was running through him now, and he was looking over Casey for signs that he was still deteriorating.

Luckily, though, Casey’s breaths remained steady – although somewhat labored – until the door crashed open again. There was a collective breath of relief as Sylvie and Foster entered, already holding the jump bag and gurney. Stella quickly asserted that she’d already given Casey two Epis, and Brett nodded in seriousness.

Brett was quick to lean down next to Casey, quickly taking his pulse and wrapping a blood pressure cuff around him. Casey didn’t respond, so Brett quickly leant over and rubbed his chest, eliciting a moan from the truck captain.

“Casey, you with us?”

“… Kel…”

Sylvie wasn’t surprised, she smiled gently down to him, “He’s just here. We’re going to move you…”

Casey didn’t respond, eyes fluttering closed. Between Brett and Foster, they managed to get Matt hooked up to the equipment and were monitoring him, also giving him another shot of _something_ from a vial.

At Severide’s pleading glance, Sylvie shot him a comforting smile, “It’s just albuterol… should stop the reaction from re-intensifying. It will help him breathe.”

Kelly only nodded, quickly taking Casey’s hand in his own. He felt relieved as Casey weakly squeezed, tightly clutching him back, “You’re okay, baby… you’re okay…”

Sylvie gently put a mask over Casey’s face, before directing Foster to get Casey to the ambulance. Casey was in the clear for now, but still needed immediate medical treatment and monitoring. There was still a chance of him deteriorating again, Brett only had to keep him stable until they got to the hospital.

As the gurney started moving, Severide fell into pace beside it. He gave Brett a wild look, and her face softened momentarily.

“You can come with us, Lieutenant. But Casey is the priority…”

Kelly nodded, understanding Sylvie’s hidden meaning – _don’t get in the way._ Casey was loaded up, still hanging onto consciousness, and Severide jumped in beside him, softly stroking his hair back. Casey’s half-lidded eyes found his, and Severide gently leant down and kissed his forehead.

Completely oblivious to the smiling faces of their brothers watching them.

Casey remained stable for the ride to Med, although Sylvie had to dose him with albuterol again. He also managed to grip to consciousness, reassured by Severide’s presence.

As soon as they arrived, Casey was pulled from the back and carted away. Severide watched him go, numb as he allowed Sylvie to sit him on a chair.

As the rest of 51 came in, Severide didn’t even notice the reassurances they gave, his only thoughts being on Casey and wondering how he was going. What if it was too late, what if they hadn’t got him here in time? It was almost like Sylvie sensed his distress, because she ran a hand up and down his back and reaffirmed that Casey had been stable, and that he was a fighter.

But still, Severide wasn’t aware of much until Halstead came out and told them that Casey was recovering and stable but would be feeling unwell for quite a few days. There was still the risk the reaction could re-intensify, but they were keeping him closely monitored. He was allowed a single visitor – his medical proxy. And no one was surprised when Severide stood and followed Will out.


	2. Are Evil

When Severide laid eyes on Casey, he wasn’t surprised that he looked so awful. He was pale, his eyes were red and surrounded with shadows, a tube – which Severide guessed had been used for a lavage – was still snaking into his nose. He had an oxygen mask on, and quite a few bags hung overhead. He was asleep, but at least appeared to be at peace.

He sat down beside Matt, softly taking a hand and kissing it. He didn’t want to wake Matt so kept quiet, a few stray tears making their way down his face. Each slow breath Matt drew – now making it’s way easily in and out of his lungs – reassured him that he would be okay.

Halstead waited patiently until Severide was ready to listen to him, and again reiterated Casey’s condition. He talked to Severide briefly about managing Casey’s condition long-term – though avoiding an exotic fruit in Chicago would no doubt be easy – and mentioned that if Casey were to receive an EpiPen immediately, his reaction should not be so severe.

The attempt at reassurance didn’t help, though, as guilt only overcame Severide _. His boyfriends suffering could have been prevented._

Halstead wanted to take the tube out. It was easier and more pleasant to take it out while Casey was still unconscious, and if Casey did wake, the exhaustion and drugs would assure he would probably knock him out again.

Will called April in, and she gave Severide a gentle hug before moving to assist Halstead. They all knew each other, from Molly’s, from other calls, so it was an understanding environment as Kelly gently took Matt’s hand, nodding that he was ready for the procedure to take place.

As soon as the tube started moving, Casey was writhing uncomfortably on the bed, struggling against the tenderness. Severide clutched his hand tighter, rubbing Casey’s head and calming him without getting in Halstead’s way.

As predicted, no sooner did they have the mask back in place, Casey’s eyes started closing, lazily finding Severide just before they shut. Kelly softly kissed Matt again, smoothing the lines in his forehead and murmuring to him as he dropped off. April stood and watched, smiling at Kelly’s care, before telling him to call if he needed anything.

And then Kelly waited for Matt to wake up.

* * *

When Casey woke, he felt hot, but his hands and feet were tingling. His stomach was churning, and spikes of pain kept shooting through him. His throat felt as though it had met a cheese grater and his head was pounding. Plus, overall, he felt exhausted.

But someone was holding his hand, and he could feel the rest of the pain melting away.

Severide smiled down at him, “Hey, baby.”

Casey smiled back, eyes shutting on their own accord. He winced as he tried to clear his throat, shifting so Severide was easier to see. Little did he know that he made minimal movement, but Severide had noticed and sat on the side of his bed.

“Just relax, Matt. You’re okay.”

The blonde tried to clear his throat again, wincing at the sheer agony it caused. His entire body plunged into cold, and he tried to hide the shudder.

“Matty… Case. You’re okay. Don’t worry. I’m staying right here…”

As much as Matt wanted to stay in awareness, he could feel his body shutting down. His vision blurred as he looked up at Severide, and he was numbly aware of the concern on his boyfriend’s features. But a soft smile was enough to reassure him, even as a nurse arrived at his side and gave him a shot. He only had eyes for Severide, so he missed the nod she gave him. The only thing he was aware of was Severide softly stroking his hair back as he fell into a peaceful, drug-fueled sleep.

* * *

When Casey awoke again, he was immediately overwhelmingly nauseous and could barely make a sound before he was violently dry heaving down his front. He was numbly aware of monitors going off, but most of his undivided attention was taken by Severide’s firm arm on his back. It felt nice and was almost enough to stop Casey getting distressed as the vomiting continued. Almost.

Severide had been sleeping when Casey had started heaving. He had been by his boyfriend’s side in moments, caringly caressing his back and holding a basin under his mouth. Casey made a noise of alarm, and Severide felt his heart tear in two.

“Case… Casey. Matt. Baby, it’s okay…”

Casey didn’t calm down, and he started spluttering and coughing. Another nurse was beside Severide, telling him Halstead was on his way as she assisted in bringing Casey into a more comfortable position. Severide didn’t even realise how far they had slumped down.

Just as Casey’s heaving slowed and tears started streaming down his face, Will entered. He took one look at Casey’s state and gave the order for the nurse to administer another sedative. Matt’s stress was becoming detrimental to his recovery.

But Severide didn’t want to see his boyfriend drugged again. He knew how adverse Casey was to sedatives, and as his medical proxy, wanted to respect his wishes. Plus, seeing Casey so out of it was hard – he knew that stopping the drugs would be helpful.

“Can’t I just calm him down? I can sit on the bed with him. It will help.”

Will gave him a skeptical look. He respected the officers in the CFD but knew that they weren’t the easiest to deal with. He didn’t care if he vexed Severide as long as he was doing what was best for his patient. But, Casey _was_ calming, albeit slowly. Quickly, ready to prove himself, Kelly leant over the rails and gently took Casey’s hands in his, rubbing them to calm him. Matt’s body relaxed, and he blinked slowly, “Ke- l”

Severide shushed him. Casey’s voice was raw, and it was no doubt painful. Halstead gently clapped Severide on the shoulder as he moved to lower the bed rails, allowing Severide to sit with him. He also handed Severide an oxygen mask, gesturing to Matt’s prone form in the bed, before turning towards the nurse, and back to Severide.

“Alright. Give him another Zofran injection. Let him sleep – it’s the best thing for him at this point. The mask needs to go back on – his sats aren’t high enough. You – ” he gestured to Severide, “should also get some sleep.”

Severide nodded, but he had no intention of sleeping Halstead and nurse left the room. Casey had had the presence of mind to turn and nuzzle into his side, and there was no way he was moving and disturbing him. He softly put a hand on the back of Casey’s head, smiling down at his boyfriend.

* * *

Casey didn’t wake again until early the next morning. Overnight, his vitals had stabilized; and they had felt safe enough to take him off the albuterol and even remove the mask. A cannula was still weaved under his nose, though, his sats were good but not great and they didn’t want to wean him off the support earlier than necessary. He’d also been moved to a room, away from the noisy ER.

He didn’t open his eyes immediately. He still felt sick and was in pain, but he that wasn’t why he was keeping his eyes closed. Severide had one hand on the top of his head and was gently rubbing it. It felt so good, so calming, he didn’t want to risk moving and Severide stopping.

“I know you’re awake, baby.”

 _Oops_. Slowly, Matt opened his eyes and saw Severide’s face looking down at him. He offered him a groggy smile, which Severide returned. Severide’s hand still hadn’t moved from his head.

“Take it slow. You’re okay, Matty. You’re fine.”

Even though Severide’s words were calm and reassuring, Casey was able to hear the anxiety in them. It wasn’t the first time he’d lain in a hospital bed while Severide fretted over him, and he knew it probably wouldn’t be the last. So, Casey was adept at reading his boyfriend.

“M’fine, Kel.”

As if to prove his point, Casey’s hand sloppily made its way up to the cannula. Severide felt relieved, Casey hadn’t even noticed it nor the mask the past times he woke, and it had been concerning to see him leaving them there. His stubborn nature meant he’d usually try to remove it. Gently, Kelly took his hand and returned it to his side.

“Leave it, Matty. You need it.”

Casey relaxed in his grip, not protesting as Severide continued to stroke his hand and his head, breathing softly as his eyes drifted shut. Severide must’ve thought he was asleep, because he placed a feather-light kiss to his forehead.

Casey’s eyes opened again, and he peered around. Severide murmured an apology, but Casey didn’t bother responding.

“Wha… day is it?” Casey whispered, frowning slightly up at Severide.

“Friday… day after. Do you remember what happened?”

Ever so slightly, Casey nodded, “Dur-ans… evil.”

Severide snorted, “Pretty much.”

Casey could hear the hard edge in his tone, the one that indicated he was really upset. And as shitty as he was still feeling, the knowledge that his boyfriend was hurting hurt more. So, he shifted so he was holding Severide’s hand and looked back up at him, “S’wrong?”

Severide shook his head, “No, nothing, Case. It’s fine.”

If he was feeling up to it, Matt would have sighed. The knowledge that Severide had called him by his last name – even if it was the pet version of his last name – hinted to the fact Severide was pulling away. It wasn’t uncommon, in fact it was something he was used to. At the start it had hurt him, but now he just knew it was part of Severide’s nature. Part of Severide’s own defenses, to protect himself. And as much as he wanted Severide to trust him entirely, he knew some habits were hard to kick. 

Because he was prone to doing the exact same thing.

Kelly ran a hand over his head again, before gently taking his hand and bringing it up to his lips. He kissed it, careful to avoid the IV that was still replenishing Casey’s system with much-needed fluids, and gently put it back.

Matt sleepily blinked up at him, “Kelly, I’m… ‘kay.”

Severide frowned, looking away for a moment and letting out a shuddering breath. Matt frowned and clenched his hand, “Babe…”

Tears had sprung to Severide’s eyes as he tried to look away, tried to control himself for Casey’s sake. But Casey was determined. Copying Severide’s earlier gesture, Casey brought Severide’s hand to his mouth and kissed it, grateful that Severide hadn’t tried pulling away. There was no way he could have competed with his boyfriend’s strength right now.

“Kel… please. What’s wrong?”

His sentence left him breathless, but his eyes shone with sheer determination. That was all that was keeping him going at this point – pure stubbornness that he could reassure Severide.

Slowly, Kelly sighed and leant down. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, licking his lips – a nervous trait of his that Casey loved so much.

“I couldn’t save you.”

Kelly’s voice broke, and he turned away. Matt frowned, “Huh?”

Severide leant over, squeezing his hand, “I couldn’t save you… you couldn’t breathe… and I just sat there. I didn’t know what to do…”

He wiped a hand over his eyes, dropping his contact with Casey. Matt wanted to protest, but he knew he needed to give Kelly time to order his thoughts.

“Kidd got the medical supplies… if she hadn’t done that, I don’t know…”

Severide scrubbed his hands over his face, then got up and walked towards the door. Casey knew he wasn’t leaving, Severide needed to pace and there was only so much space in a hospital room. Sure enough, as soon as Severide reached the door he stopped. The part of himself he hated was telling him to bolt, to run so Casey didn’t see him cry. But he was trying to open up. Trying to be better for Casey. So slowly, he turned around.

Matt’s heart sped up at the sight – tears were tracking down Kelly’s face. Slowly, he walked back over and took his hand, “They said… they said that it was a severe reaction, but it was made worse because we didn’t treat it that fast. They said that if you’d had an EpiPen… that you wouldn’t have suffered so much.”

Casey was calm, “Kelly… you didn’t know…”

Kelly dropped his hand like it stung, voice raising perhaps beyond the levels it should in a hospital room, “I should have known! I’m EMT certified!”

Casey didn’t react, just taking Severide’s hand and squeezing again. Kelly sighed, frustrated at himself, and gently squeezed back, “I’m sorry…”

Casey shrugged, “S’okay. Kel… you didn’t know… no one did…”

Severide let go of Casey’s hand to scrub his face, leaving it covered as he leant on Casey’s bed, “You could have died.”

Gently, Casey removed Severide’s hands from his face, softly encouraging him to look him in the eye, “Kelly, you and me… we could both die. Any day. Anyone can, even a lawyer…”

He took a careful breath, he wanted to _reassure_ Severide as well as possible, “No one knows when they’re gonna die. That’s just how it is. We can’t change that – just keep making the most of the time we have.”

It was still a sore spot for Severide – he knew that part of this related to his father’s untimely and unexpected death. Casey knew it still hurt his boyfriend, still had him waking up at night sweating and apologizing. And he would sit by him for as long as it took to calm down. Because Severide did the same for him.

 Severide glanced down, but Casey softly tapped his chin and brought it back up.

“You didn’t know I was allergic… I didn’t know. There was no way you could’ve guessed it. And you aren’t a paramedic – Kidd is, and even she didn’t pick it up. If I was in a burning building, you’d know what to do. This isn’t our job.”

He knew he’d hit the nail right on the head. Severide gently put a hand on his shoulder, considering his words. Casey was right, damn it, but his guilt wouldn’t be appeased that easily.

“If we’d treated you quicker – “

“Kel, you didn’t know. If I was allergic and we were at home… and you’d called an ambulance, it would have taken just as long. The fact we were at the firehouse with medical supplies… I think it would be the same for anyone finding out they have an allergy. First one’s huge, then you have a pen…”

Casey trailed off. In truth, he was struggling to grip onto consciousness. Even though he was recovering, there was still the slight chance the reaction could re-intensify, and Casey’s body was still dealing with the aftermath of one hell of a reaction. He’d be groggy for a few days.

Severide sniffed. He could see his boyfriend fading and felt guilty to be the one stopping him from resting.

“Okay… alright, Matty. You rest… I’m sorry…”

He leant over and kissed Matt’s forehead again and watched as his eyes fluttered shut. Casey offered him a sleepy smile, “S’okay, m’alright, Kel. M’okay. You’re okay. Love you.”

Kelly softly leant down and kissed him again, and Casey dragged his eyes open. He shifted backwards, pulling Severide’s arm towards the bed.

“It’s okay, Matty…”

But Casey shook his head, tugging Kelly harder, “Lie on the bed with me.”

Kelly didn’t need any further encouragement, and nodded as Casey shifted, easily picking up his boyfriend and settling him on his lap. Casey snuggled back into him, and Severide relaxed at the feeling of Casey’s warmth against him.

* * *

Half an hour later, Severide and Casey were both asleep, comfortably curled in the bed together.

Boden stuck his head in, smiling at the sight of his two officers. Silently, he took out his phone and snapped a photo, before settling in the easy chair.

* * *

A while later, Severide stirred, blinking sleep out of his eyes. Casey was still warm against him, his weight perfectly cuddled into his side. Severide gently pressed a kiss to his forehead and smiled as Casey snuffled and snuggled in closer.

Severide could hear Boden smiling, and turned back to his chief. Casey and his relationships were out in the open, by this stage, and it didn’t fill him with as much anxiety as he thought it would have. Severide shot him an almost guilty smirk, not letting go of Casey whatsoever.

“How long have you and Casey been dating?”

Severide glanced at his boyfriend, smiling down at Casey’s features, “Nineteen months.”

Boden grunted, “I had money on two years.”

Severide stared at him in shock. Boden only shrugged, “There’s a been a betting pool for almost a year. You both seem happier. We were just waiting for you to come out.”

Severide gaped at him for a moment longer, then chuckled softly. He was just about to reply when he felt Casey shift against him, “’realized I loved Kelly two years ago… took him a while to convince me it was okay.”

Boden nodded, he wasn’t surprised that Casey was the one who would be more anxious about being in a gay relationship. He imagined that nothing in Casey’s childhood would have hinted to it being acceptable, and Severide had at least seen Benny’s reaction and acceptance towards Shay. Softly, Severide leant in and placed another reassuring kiss to his forehead, and Casey leant into his touch.

Sensing it was time to leave them alone, Boden stood and told Kelly that Herrmann was going to drop by with clothes for he and Casey later. He told Casey to feel better, warmly clapping him on the shoulder, as well as directing a fatherly look to Severide.

Once he was gone, Casey cuddled into Severide, closing his eyes and hiding his face in his shoulder. Kelly leant down and kissed him, gently pushing his hair back.

“How’re you feeling, baby?”

Casey let out a slight moan. While his instinct usually told him to hide his pain, to pretend he was _perfectly fine_ , he knew he could he honest around Severide. And most of him hurt. He was groggy, nauseous, had a headache, was exhausted, his throat was in agony and so was his stomach. He felt Severide gently caress his back, filling him with strength, before murmuring that he’d get him some water and a nurse. Casey clung to his hand though, not ready for Kelly to leave.

They got Matt sorted out with stronger drugs, before allowing him to rest. There wasn’t much they could do, just keep him comfortable until the worst passed. If Casey was eating and holding food down over the next 24-hours, they were happy to discharge him. His inactivity – and unwillingness to move – was only a hint at how bad he was feeling, but realistically he was medically stable. Once Casey was asleep, Severide climbed out of the bed and stretched, before sitting back down at Casey’s side. He knew how much easier Casey rested when he was nearby, and he wanted to give Casey every opportunity to heal quickly.

Herrmann had popped his head in, only wanting to disturb the young officers for long enough to give them the clothes and his congratulations. Herrmann had found the fluffy blanket Severide had bought Casey – after Casey had confessed he’d never felt something so soft – and had packed it to, smiling as Kelly tucked it around Casey’s chest. Once Casey was better, they were to celebrate at Molly’s and Herrmann promised free drinks on the house for the both of them. Severide knew how much that meant – free drinks weren’t something Herrmann gave away lightly – and hugged him tightly.

When lunch came, Severide got a confirmation of how ill Casey still felt. He ate, the threat of having his hospital stay extended more than enough to convince him to fight through the nausea. But it was a struggle, and at one point he had tears in his eyes from the pain. Severide stayed by his side the whole time, helping him eat small forkfuls of the hospital-issued pasta.

 And Severide didn’t leave Casey’s side for a moment until he was discharged. The second they got home, he was doting on Casey, making sure he didn’t need anything at all. Casey let him, knowing that his boyfriend needed it after a tough few days.

Besides, it was nice to just feel loved.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's part two. I'm going to follow it up with an epilogue, just a lil short one. 
> 
> Hope the chapter didn't disappoint!

**Author's Note:**

> There's a part two coming... probably tomorrow. Was going to post as one chapter, but it feels a wee bit long to combine. 
> 
> Second part is pure fluff and whump - both for Severide and Casey.


End file.
